


The Darkest Storm

by Anonymous



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, More characters as I continue, Original Character(s), You know who you are!, dedicated to my friend, warriors ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Storm and Tiger will meet in the fire."Newly named Stormblaze and his friend Tigerleaf meet in war. FireClan vs. CaveClan. As Tigerleaf desperately tries to help his dying clanmates, he sees Stormblaze do the unbelievable. Now, Tigerleaf lives in horror for what his friend had done and must keep his mouth zipped... or the worst could happen.





	1. Warrior Ceremony

“I can’t believe we’re gonna be getting our warrior names!” a gray tom named Stormpaw, practically bounced his way over to the Highrock. The members of FireClan were bustling with excitement, too. A brown tabby covered in leaves followed the gray cats lead. “I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life! Aren’t you excited, Tigerpaw?” he turned to his friend.

The cat in question was hunched over, looking bummed. Tigerpaw’s head slowly lifted at his name and gave a scoff, “Yeah. At least you’re a warrior. I’m just a dumb medicine cat,” he grumbled. Stormpaw’s face softened. This wasn’t what he wanted! Tigerpaw deserves to be happy, Stormpaw thought sadly. He backed up to his friend and rested a bushy tail on his shoulder comfortingly. 

“You’re more important than I, Tiger! You help and heal cats. You even talk to StarClan!” Stormpaw grinned. Tigerpaw smiled softly and shrugged the tail off his shoulder. 

He snorted. “Okay, you got me there,” Tigerpaw sped up to reach the rock where everyone was grouping at, “but I haven’t even seen StarClan yet.” With that, Stormpaw laughed and sat next to the tabby. The two curled tails together, eager for their leader, Swiftstar, to announce the names. When the siamese cat stalked out, Stormpaw took in a deep breath. 

Swiftstar’s cream pelt glistening in the afternoon sun made him look more regal than ever. A thick silence stretched across camp. The silence was broken by his loud yowl, “Stormpaw, come up to the Highrock!” Stormpaw trotted up, looking excitedly back at his tabby friend. Tigerpaw grinned and gestured for Stormpaw to continue. The ceremony began.

“I, Swiftstar, leader of FireClan look upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in his return.” the leader looked directly into Stormpaw’s wide eyes. “Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?” Stormpaw shivered. 

“I do.”

Swiftstar smiled, “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, you will now be known as Stormblaze. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and welcomes you as a full warrior of FireClan.”

Stormblaze purred and quickly licked his noble leaders shoulder before scrambling off the large rock. “Stormblaze! Did you hear that, Tigerpaw? I’m Stormblaze now!” the warrior cried out with a large smile. His smile seemed to slip as he realized, “Wait… what about you? Where’s your ceremony?” Stormblaze prodded Tigerpaw’s ribs. 

“I don’t get one yet. I’ve been-” Tigerpaw started before he saw Stormblaze being dragged away by his mentor and father. A smile graced his gray friend’s face again. He frowned, a sting of envy in his heart. “Right, it’s his ceremony. Not mine.” 

Tigerpaw perked his ears, listening to the other apprentices being made into warriors. Spottedflame, a gorgeous red she-cat, and Mistcoat, a silver she-cat. He knew only a pinch about them. They were annoying and mouse-brained. That’s it. Tigerpaw glanced down at his paws, a leaf that once was dug into his fur had gone rotten and fell off. He sighed, shoving it back into his tail. 

He heard the hearty laughter of Stormblaze across the camp. Tigerpaw slumped lower, ears flattened against his head. “Hey, what’s got you down?” a voice behind him made him leap five feet up in the air. “Woah! Calm down!” he whipped his head around.

“Uh… It’s nothing.” Tigerpaw looked into the cat’s eyes. He recognized them as Mudpaw, a mud-brown tom about his age. “Aren’t you Mudpaw?” Mudpaw nodded with a smug smile. 

Tigerpaw lifted a brow, “That’s the name. Don’t wear it out,” Mudpaw tried to lean on Tigerpaw. The tabby shifted, making Mudpaw fall flat on his face. Tigerpaw started to laugh. “Hey!” Mudpaw flipped over, dirt coated his face, some falling into his eyes. Tigerpaw was about to apologize when he realized the apprentice was laughing, too. The two laughed together. Tigerpaw forgot about the envy that curled in his stomach for a moment. 

The laughter was cut off by another voice. Stormblaze. “What’s up? What happened?” Tigerpaw felt the jealousy rise once again. “Tigerpaw, I’m sorry for leaving. My mentor-” he tried to excuse himself, getting cut off by Tigerpaw. 

“No.” Stormblaze looked perplexed. “No, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. It’s your warrior ceremony so you deserve it.” he forced a smile. The gray cat smiled back, a strained one. It was so obvious it made Tigerpaw feel upset. With no warning, Mudpaw shook his fur, dust exploded off, coating both Stormblaze and Tigerpaw, stopping the conversation. 

Mudpaw took a guilty look at all the dirt and let out a small, “Oops.”


	2. Golden Intruder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormblaze meets a golden she-cat and gets angry. 
> 
> That's all.

Stormblaze was running through the heat of the day. Wind hit his face with each leap he took. His whiskers twitched upward in happiness. He couldn’t believe it still! He was a warrior. A loyal, strong, powerful warrior of FireClan! This was much better than being an apprentice, he thought proudly. But, with that thought, it brought guilt. The warriors once joyful steps became heavy. 

His poor friend, Tigerpaw, didn’t get his ceremony yet. How was that fair? Just because he’s an apprentice for a medicine cat doesn’t mean he has to work harder! How hard could it be? Just shove some seeds in a cats mouth and call it a day. His mind drifted to the thought of him becoming a medicine cat and laughed. 

Too deep in his mind, he tripped and stumbled into another cat. “Watch where you’re stepping!” the cat hisses, her back raised angrily. Herbs scattered across the ground. Stormblaze looked into her blazing amber eyes. They were frightening. “Who are you?” she backed up, golden tail bushing up. Stormblaze was intimidated by this she-cat. 

“Stormpa- Stormblaze. Who are you?” he swept his tail across the dying grass. The golden beauty let her guard down slowly, fur laying back down. She huffed and looked at her herbs.

“Goldenshade,” Goldenshade snarled, looking back up at the gray cat. “Well? Aren’t you going to be a warrior and pick up the mess you made?” Stormblaze sighed and nodded. As he picked up each herb and slipped them into the leaf she was handling, Goldenshade purred. “What clan are you from? I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Stormblaze finished his pickup and the yellow she-cat snatched them back.

Stormblaze shrugged and mumbled, “FireClan.” He felt as if his fur was going to singe off because of how hot he felt of embarrassment. She hummed as if in thought. 

“CaveClan.”

“Oh. Nice… Why are you in FireClan territory?” Stormblaze suddenly realized. This was an intruder! Goldenshade shoved the herb bundle in her mouth and started to run towards the FireClan border. “Hey! Wait!” the gray tom charged after her. The she-cats long fur snagged some branches but somehow managed to keep her speedy pace. The branches flung back and snapped on his face, leaving an angry sting. 

He ignored the faint burn and kept moving. She stole herbs! Tigerpaw’s herbs! Unfortunately, a large, pointed branch got caught on his leg. His rapid movements made the branch drag across his leg. Stormblaze yowled in pain and stumbled, his face dug into the dirt. Goldenshade’s pawsteps became faint and soon disappeared.The gray tom felt the blood swell at his wound and he growled. “I need to get back to camp,” Stormblaze stood, lifting the cut leg from the ground. His chest was heaving. 

Stormblaze hobbled his way across the dry forest. The sun seemed to get hotter with each coming day. His thick coat was soaking up the heat, slowing his already slow steps. The blood had crusted when he staggered into camp. Maybe being a warrior wasn’t the best choice right now.

“What happened? You’re burning up!” Tigerpaw ran over to the gray warrior. He let a paw push against his face, feeling the sun that was burning on him. 

Tigerpaw must’ve said something but Stormblaze felt the ring in his ears take over the almost yelling voices. His sight blacked. Before he passed out, he felt the small body of Tigerpaw drag him to what he presumed was the medicine den. When Stormblaze awoke, a blob of moss was on his head, wetting the fur there. Tigerpaw was squeezing water into his mouth and another medicine cat, Tigerpaw’s mentor Runningstrike, was flapping a large leaf to cool his pelt. 

“You’re awake,” the shorthair she-cat purred. “You passed out of heat. I cleaned and wrapped your wound.” Her thin tail gestured to the wrapping on the cut. Stormblaze gave a weak, tired smile and flopped his hair down on his forepaws. 

The eager yet worried voice of Tigerpaw woke him from his slight daze, “What happened?” Runningstrike gave a glance at the small tabby. 

“Don’t answer if you’re uncomfortable or too tired,” she sighed, tail gently nudging her apprentice. 

Stormblaze pondered for a heartbeat. That she-cat, Goldenshade, she was stealing. But, what if he gets in trouble for leaving camp unnoticed or for letting the CaveClan member get away with their supplies? He shook his head, droplets of water getting in his green eyes. “I was just patrolling and it was getting hot. I started to run back to camp before I passed out but then I fell,” the lie slipped off his tongue like butter. 

Runningstrike hummed. “Well, since you’re a warrior. A new one, in fact. I can’t completely scold you but you do must know to be careful. These summer days are getting too hot for thick furred cats like you,” she let her tail droop on his broad shoulders. Tigerpaw smiled and gave a small nod. 

“Yeah, Stormpaw,” he teased playfully, tail swaying. Stormblaze dug his claws into his nest at the name. How dare he? Just because he wasn’t a warrior yet doesn’t mean he can be disrespectful! The warrior glared into the wide blue eyes of his friend. “Sorry,” Tigerpaw quickly mumbed. The fire only grew in the gray cats eyes. 

He stood, puffing his chest out to seem larger. “Don’t call me that, Tigerpaw,” he spat the tabbys name angrily. It stung like an adder bite. Tigerpaw shrunk back, shivering. Runningstrike swatted Stormblaze’s nose before he could do any damage to the poor apprentice. Stormblaze huffed, eyes still in slits. “I’m going to talk to Mudpaw.” he announced before stomping out of the medicine den, dirt left a trail behind him. Runningstrike grumbled about how he had no manners as a warrior and turned around to organize the herbs. 

“Tigerpaw, we’re running out of herbs really fast. This heat might be an issue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated xx


End file.
